Episode 5000 (19 January 2015)
Synopsis It’s Mick’s birthday and Linda’s adamant she wants one more normal day. But when the family gather in the kitchen, Nancy accuses Linda of having an affair. Mick claims Dean tried it on, Linda rejected him and he’s been badmouthing her – that’s why he lost the plot. Mick’s unsympathetic when Tina mentions Shirley. Linda and Mick explain to Tina and Stan they don’t want the kids finding out about the rape yet. Nancy and Mick take Lady Di out for a walk and blank Shirley and Dean. Later, Nancy visits Shirley at Patrick’s house and tells her what Mick said - she’s sure there has to be more to it but Shirley won’t give her any answers. Nancy sees Shirley’s birthday card for Mick, which she hasn’t yet signed. Shirley insists she got distracted and will put ‘Shirley’ like always. Back at the Vic, the family sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to Mick. Tina reveals Babe phoned and a place has come up in the home for Sylvie. Tina wants Sylvie to come over for a goodbye lunch. Stan nearly chokes on Linda’s cake. She apologises, explaining her mum usually bakes it, they always start the day with cake and bubbles. As the family laughingly reminisce about previous birthdays, Nancy snaps – she can’t pretend everything’s okay and doesn’t believe Mick and Linda’s story. Lee adds that Nancy’s only saying what they’re all thinking. At Patrick’s house, Dean opens Shirley’s gift for Mick - a West Ham football programme from 1984. Stan explains they went for Mick’s 8th birthday and Shirley spent all her Saturday money buying him a strip. Bitter, Dean suggests she’s hoping to do a bit of mother and son bonding. Shirley assures Dean she’s on his side but reminds him Mick’s her son too. Back at the Vic, Linda gives Mick his present and he assures her he’ll smooth the waters with the kids. Shirley visits and is determined to wait for Mick, adamant Linda’s ‘lies’ won’t come between them. Linda tells Shirley exactly what happened with Dean. Shirley won’t listen and Linda asks if she really knows her son? Mick gets back and finds Linda insistent on leaving – she can’t bear to wait another day. Mick drives Linda to the police station and holds her hand as they walk inside. Yvonne’s not answering her phone – while she’s AWOL her witness statement still stands and Phil’s stuck in prison. Sharon meets Ritchie and explains Phil needs a second bail hearing. She’s planning to sell the Jag to raise cash. Ritchie’s dismissive, she only deals with big boys, but Sharon insists Phil’s making plans in prison and when he’s out the pay cheques will come rolling in again. Ritchie demands £2,000 plus VAT by the end of the week. Charlie gives Sharon a photo of Matthew to show Phil. At the prison, Sharon realises Phil’s injured. He ruefully tells her there was a time his name meant something inside. He’s not keen to cover for Nick. Sharon insists he’s got to think about the bigger picture and shows him a photo of the baby. Sharon instructs Phil to sit tight, keep his nose clean, she’ll sort things. Later, Sharon tells Charlie and Dot Phil’s agreed to keep Charlie’s name out of it. Dot fills a bag with food and a hot water bottle and shouts to Charlie that she’s going to the shops. Kush’s sceptical about whether Shabnam will be ready for the half marathon and shouts out helpful tips as she goes on a practice run with Stacey. After the run, Shabnam seems completely exhausted and Kush suggests she could pull out. Back at the Masoods’, Stacey wants to know what Shabnam’s playing at, she was fine during the run. Shabnam admits she’s fit and ran for an hour a day in Pakistan to lose weight – but you should never reveal your secret weapon to your opponent. Fatboy and Sonia are awkward after the night before, especially when Carol insists they all eat breakfast together before Fatboy moves out. Sonia tries to talk to Tina but she’s cold - she’s got better things to worry about than Sonia’s love life. Sonia shouts after her that it was a drunken mistake - does Tina seriously think she’d be interested in Fatboy? She feels terrible when she realises Fatboy’s passing and has heard every word. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes